


oh, oh, oh, let there be snow

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fights, im back on my pretending I know more Spanish than I really do nonsense, kid fic kid fic kid fic, lupia calls Roman and Remus her prince and her duke in spanish, lupia is back and I’m still in love with her, they boys are all around eight and they’re having the time of their lives, they’re soft and cute and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: To a group of eight year olds, there’s nothing better than a snow day
Relationships: Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Platonic DLAMP, Platonic DLAMPR, Platonic LAMP
Series: all is merry and bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	oh, oh, oh, let there be snow

**Author's Note:**

> day three of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: snow day!

Lupia Aurum pulled open the door to her sons roo, flicking on the light. “Boys?”

Silence. Lupia glanced down into the bottom bunk, and saw the green blanket that usually covered it falling to the floor, and there was no little boy in the bed. She went to sit in the bottom bunk, ignoring the giggling coming from the top. “Oh, no! Someone has stolen my sons! How ever will I recover!”

Instantly, Roman stuck his head down from the top bunk. “Mamà, don’t cry!”

“You weren’t supposed to give us away!” His twin whined.

“There you are.” Lupia gestured, and Roman slipped down the ladder and sat next to her. A few seconds later Remus came down too, albeit pouting, and sat on her other side. 

“We have something to tell you, Mamà.” Roman said seriously- or as seriously as an eight year old could. “We cannot go to school today. A dragon kidnapped the princess and the kingdom needs its príncipe and it’s duque to save her!”

“Wait, no that's boring!” Remus pouted again. “What if we let the princess get eaten, then tame the dragon for ourselves!”

“If you help save the princess and slay the dragon, I’ll let you diescent-”

“-the word is dissect, honey-”

“-I'll let you do what Mamà said.” 

Remus considered. “That means I can cut up it’s heart?”

“Mhmm!”

“Okay, deal.”

Roman returned his attention to Lupia. “So you see, we can’t go to school! We are very busy.”

“Too busy to go to Patton’s to play in the snow?” Lupia asked, savoring in the delightfully surprised smiles on her sons faces.

“You’re letting us skip school! But you’re a teacher! Are you going to get in trouble for us?” Remus asked.

“No, mi duque, the school called, and today’s a snow day. Look!”

The twins raced to the windows, and gleefully stared at the coating of white on the ground. 

“As soon as you two get all bundled up, we can go over to the Lark’s. Mr. and Mrs. Lark are going to make a big breakfast for everyone, okay?”

When they wanted to, her sons could get ready fast. They were her sons, after all. Stubborn to fault- if they didn’t want to go somewhere, Lupia would be made well aware of it before they could get in the car.

But, since they wanted to go the Larks, they were in the car in ten minutes flat. Lupia, who had woken up earlier to clean the car off in case school was in session, drove down the street and her sons belt Disney tunes from the backseat. Remus was finishing the ending lines of Be Prepared as she pulled into the Lark’s large driveway. Her sons were out of the car before she could blink, running to the “Totally secret Playhouse which isn’t in the woods- don’t look Mamà!”

Lupia walked up towards the house, and greeted Patton’s grandparents. She offered to help with the food, as she was the only one of the six boys parents who was off today, but Mr. Lark shoved a cup of tea in her hands and told her to sit down and relax. 

As she sat in a chair with her mug in her hands and a blanket draped over her shoulders, she looked out the window at her sons climbing the hill, she didn’t think she could be warmer.

-/-/-/-

“Come on, Ro! We’re almost there!”

Roman huffed, glaring at his twin. “You know you’re faster than me!”

Remus almost preened. “You’re right I am!”

Before he could brag more, a snowball crashed into his face. Remus made a face that was practically identical to the surprised Pikachu face. Roman started cackling, and Virgil appeared from behind the trees, a grin on his face. “Snowball fight.”

“Snowball fight?” Roman questioned. As soon as he did, a snowball hit him in the chest. Roman looked up to see Patton flash him a surprisingly demonic smile. 

“Snowball fight!” Suddenly, Declan and Logan appeared- hissing about battle strategies and how to make the biggest, throwable snowball. They hadn’t noticed they were out of the forest. And, well, what would be a better way to get started into the fight?

Roman ducked down, avoiding a stray snowball from his brother, and packed the snow together as quickly as he could, before launching the snowball at Declan. Apparently, when Remus had realized that Roman’s next target wasn’t him, he threw a snowball at Logan. The missiles hit their targets, and as soon as the surprise bloomed, Roman was running for the woods, a gleeful laugh in his voice and a stray snowball hitting him in the back. 

For the next ten minutes, Roman quietly made his way through the woods, frozen ammo in both his hands. He was searching for Patton- a prince has to defend his honor, after all!- when he heard a stick break behind him. Before Roman could turn around, he was tackled into the snow. Declan cheered from above Roman, cackling about he he had gotten his revenge. Before Roman could retort, he heard his mother’s voice echo faintly from the house. “Boys, it's time to eat!”

Declan rolled off Roman, smirked down at him, “Race you down!”

“Hey, wait, I’m not ready!” Roman chased the other through the snow, quickly reuniting with his friends. And even if he was going to lose the race- it wasn’t his fault Declan was a cheat!- he couldn’t help but laugh into the cold air.


End file.
